


It's Just Coffee

by cedarlover



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarlover/pseuds/cedarlover
Summary: Four words. Coffee Shop Meet Cute.





	It's Just Coffee

Kat’s day is not going well. She has a deadline to meet by 5:00 (on a Saturday no less) and it is 3:30. To make matters more interesting her wifi is not working. The cable company has been absolutely no help despite her being on the phone with them for the past three hours. It’s a lose-lose situation and she has no choice but to head out into the city.   
Luckily the nearest coffee shop with the right combination of decent service, comfortable seating, and free wifi is just two blocks away. She’s halfway there when the downpour starts. Swearing at her run of bad luck Kat sprints the rest of the way, ducking into the shop only half soaked. She orders her usual and scans the seating area; it’s more packed than usual as the rain has prompted people off of the street. She thankfully manages to score a small table next to an outlet, settling in amongst the crowd. The heavy smell of wet coats, the ambient noise of the cups clattering, coffee grinding, and warm chatter fade away as she finds her focus and gets to work. 

The rain persists as Kat works; it’s morphed from a downpour into a steady shower. She shifts in her seat and sips at her coffee. Eventually she pauses, stretches, and takes in her surroundings. It is only at this point that Kat sees the true dilemma this day holds for her. How is she supposed to get any more work done when the loveliest human she has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on is sitting directly across from her. She has an entire stationary set stacked around her and is scratching away with an ink pen; deep in concentration. Kat realizes she’s been staring, far too intensely to be just curious. She ducks her head, takes a breath, and continues working. Attractive woman or not she is determined to get her work done before deadline. 

She sneaks a couple of glances in over the next half hour and with ten minutes to spare she submits her work. An audible sigh of relief escapes her. This prompts the woman across from her to look up. They make eye contact and Kat is struck by the intensity she finds there. She clears her throat, offers a friendly smile and finds something else to do on her computer; she may as well start on the next proposal. An accidental brush of knees sends sparks up her spine. Kat bites her lip. She hadn’t realized just how touch starved she was. Work has been so much lately she hasn’t had time for much in the way of human contact, at least not this kind. Why she has to be reminded now is beyond her comprehension. It can be ignored for now. 

After a while the rain lessens. The next time Kat looks up the café is visibly less crowded. People packing up, taking advantage of the momentary dry spell to continue with their days. She considers her setting, two women crammed at a tiny table in this rapidly clearing café, it is far to intimate given the choices. The space around them has opened up. Logically one of them should move, yet neither of them has taken the opportunity. Kat finds herself oddly frozen. She’s intrigued by this situation, and wants to see where it might go. Her drink is all but gone. Feeling emboldened she stands, addresses the woman across the table. 

“I’m getting myself another coffee; can I get you a refill? It’s the least I can do after taking up most of the table.”

The woman seems startled, but gives her a warm smile and replies

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

The way she enunciates her words is quite lovely. Kat can’t pinpoint her accent, but also decides that now is not the time to be investigative. One quick trip to the counter and 8 dollars later she returns with another coffee and a tea for the woman. Kat needs to keep this interaction going, she’s far too interested to let it slip away. Casting around for a conversation piece she lands on the stationary set. “So, stationary, that seems a bit old fashioned. The digital world doesn’t cut it for you?”

The woman considers her for a moment before answering. “The digital world has its place certainly, but I find that with some people, the weight of paper still matters. It is nice, to not always be a slave to the electronics. I also enjoy the tranquility of letter writing, it is quite soothing. So I try to come here at least once a week, it helps to settle me.”

“You come here often then?”

“Yes, I quite enjoy the tea selection here; it’s the best in this neighborhood by far. I would ask you the same question, but I am certain I would have noticed someone like you if you were a regular.” This quip is accompanied with a pointed gaze from the woman. 

Kat blushes, that was way more direct and flirtatious than she was expecting. Nothing she can’t handle. “Maybe I should come here more often then

The woman raises her eyebrows. 

Kat’s phone buzzes; of all times to be interrupted, this really has been a day. She’s tempted to let it go to voicemail but it’s a call from Jane. So she answers, hoping it will be quick. Some disaster is happening that requires her participation in a group counseling session. She turns to the woman, “Excuse me, I need to take this call, friend emergency” she smiles, hoping it conveys sincerity as she steps away. The pep talk takes longer than expected and she returns to the table to find it empty. The woman has left. Kat feels deflated; maybe the attraction wasn’t as mutual as she had thought. 

As she’s packing up her things she notices a bit of paper wedged in her laptop. Upon closer inspection it is the aforementioned stationary. She pulls it out, considers the elegant handwriting, her smile stretching further with each passing line. 

So sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. I very much appreciated the tea. Maybe next time I can buy?  
-Adena

A phone number is written below the message. 

Kat considers her day, the chain of events that led to this moment. Maybe it hasn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
